As the ubiquitous age arrives thanks to the development of technologies, the people are capable of connecting to a network environment anywhere and anytime. The scale and range of information technologies industries connected with a network are expanded according to the arrival of the ubiquitous age. As an aging society and a silver industry grow, a lot of persons turn attention to health and medical fields. Connection between the ubiquitous technology and a health care enables a lot of persons to be provided with various medical services without going to a hospital. For example, a diabetic patient checks a blood sugar using portable blood sugar measuring equipment without going to a hospital.
However, the burden of chronic disease increases due to the rapid aging of the population, and management of the chronic disease and provision of a preventive service are still insufficient. Since the chronic disease occurs due to wrong habits, it is necessary to prevent and manage the chronic disease in advance and thoroughly. In particular, the diabetes and associated complications are able to be managed and prevented through blood sugar control and education and an exact blood sugar test. Accordingly, it is required a blood sugar managing system capable of minimizing the burden of expense due to the diabetes individually and socially.
A blood sugar patient needs to check a blood sugar periodically. To this end, inconveniently, the diabetic patient puts and holds a blood sugar measurement unit in a separate case or bag to check a blood sugar periodically. Furthermore, conventionally, a user measures a blood sugar using a blood sugar measurement unit and separately records a measured blood sugar value by hand. Alternatively, to record a measured blood sugar value, inconveniently, the user operates another terminal (e.g., a cellular phone, a smart phone, etc.) in measuring a blood sugar and enters the measured blood sugar value into the terminal.